A Surprise for Chris
by KatieForestpelt
Summary: Chris Redfield has had a little crush on Wesker for ages. But when the captain leaves on a faraway business trip, Chris starts receiving mysterious gifts from a secret admirer. Oneshot. [2015 note: I wrote this years ago and I'm embarrassed by it, but read if you want]


This is just a little something I wrote for a friend.. it's nothing too serious, but not completely random like my last story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The icy, January air blew into Chris' frozen face as he climbed the front stairway of the RPD. He felt chilled to the bone, as his truck's heater had refused to work and the drive took a good ten minutes. Chris' toes were becoming numb. However, he hardly noticed as he began to think about who would be waiting for him inside. His beloved captain, Albert Wesker. Everybody knew about his crush on Wesker, and they often passed silly jokes about it, which Wesker didn't seem to enjoy. Chris had a feeling that Wesker secretly liked him back, but it was all hidden behind the man's dark sunglasses. They hardly ever saw him without them, and it was a wonder he could see anything in dimmer rooms.<p>

Chris snapped back to reality and pushed open the RPD doors, stepping inside. It was cool in the spacey room, but much better than outside. He greeted the secretaries at the front desk and hurried to the S.T.A.R.S. department. The office was fairly quiet, with the low hum of conversation going on between the members. Chris stepped in and closed the door, dropping his stuff near his desk. He glanced around, spotting his good friend Barry, Jill, Brad, Joseph, and the rest of the two teams in their chairs. He noticed that Wesker was missing, which was odd because the captain was never late.

"Hey, Chris!" called Barry, raising his mug to welcome him. "Coffee?" Chris grinned and waved back.

"Oh, for sure!" He replied, taking a mug and filling it with coffee. He decided to wait a few more minutes before asking about Wesker. He was probably just using the bathroom anyway. Chris settled down into his chair and booted up the computer. The screen flicked on, displaying a simple screen with slots for a username and password. He quickly typed them in and took a sip of coffee, burning his tongue. A few minutes passed by, and his favorite blonde still hadn't shown up. Chris frowned slightly and wheeled his chair to face Joseph.

"Hey, you seen Wesker around today?" he asked the man in the bandana. However, it was Marini Enrico who answered first.

"He left on an important business trip this morning at dark-thirty. He left me in charge of both teams until he gets back." Chris felt a strange, disappointed feeling build up inside of him.

"How long?" he inquired worriedly.

"A week I s'pect." Chris' shoulders sagged considerably. Barry poked his head around the corner, a grin on his face.

"You miss your sweetheart already? You know, I bet he's _so_ lonely without you. He'll probably have to come home early," he joked. The disappointed frown stuck on Chris' face. Barry slid his chair out from the desk and faced his friend, laying a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, a week isn't _that_ long. He'll be home before you know it, and we'll keep you busy until then! Why don't we go have a beer after work?" he offered. Chris nodded, giving Barry a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Suddenly an alarm went off on Brad's computer. He leaned forward, scanning the message and standing up.

"We have a situation in North Raccoon City, involving multiple shootouts and most likely drugs. One or more persons injured, conditions presently unknown. The S.T.A.R.S. teams have been requested immediately. Strong caution is advised when approaching area." Brad reported, quickly typing back into the computer.

"Well!" exclaimed Barry as he leapt to his feet. "Now we've got something to do for a while!" He patted Chris on the back. "Come on!"

"Everyone, prepare your gear and be ready to go in the vehicles in five minutes! Don't be late!" ordered Enrico. Everybody was up in an instant, forgetting their previous work and rushing to the lockers for gear. In a few short minutes Chris, Barry, Jill, Joseph and Brad were packed into a sturdy S.T.A.R.S. SUV. Joseph took the driver's seat and they were off, following the Bravo Team to their destination. An ambulance followed close behind. Chris sat against the window, watching the buildings fly by. A mission like this would usually be piece of cake, but without Wesker here, Chris had lost a bit of confidence. Wesker knew how to handle any tense situation perfectly. There was no doubt about that. Actually, the mission would probably run smoothly, but Chris still ached with the temporary loss of their captain.

The SUV sped through town, towards the northern part of Raccoon. It was pretty fast, since they had turned on the siren and everyone had pulled over for them. Upon their arrival, they discovered that most of the fight had broken up; the criminals had dispersed so they wouldn't get in trouble. However they left behind three bloodied up people; two men and a woman. Rebecca Chambers and the medics from the ambulance rushed their equipment to the injured group as the S.T.A.R.S. team streamed into the area. The fight had taken place in an old abandoned construction sight, and there could still be scandals running around.

"Split up and comb the area!" Enrico told them. "If you are shot at, you have permission to attack! Otherwise try not to cause any trouble, and capture any stragglers!" The teams nodded and separated. Chris, Jill and Barry grouped together and headed out. Chris jogged along with a heavy heart. The absence of Wesker distracted him, even though the captain never made conversation with him (or anyone) anyway. Suddenly Barry hit him over the head, jolting him back.

"Sorry.." he muttered, looking around the large unfinished room they were in. It seemed empty… They decided to split up so they wouldn't miss anything. The place was huge. After an hour of searching various sections, they reported back to the vehicles empty handed. Other groups had managed to capture and arrest a few drunk and armed men, and the ambulance was long gone. Chris was glad they could finally head back, as he was feeling very drained. They loaded their stuff into the vehicles (and the arrested men in the back) and took off.

The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Some of the other members got irritated at Chris' frequent sighs. But somehow he was able to survive the day, and when it was time to go, he got his stuff and drifted out of the room.

"Chris!" called Barry as he caught up to his friend. "You still want to stop by the bar?" Chris shrugged.

"I dunno…" Barry frowned.

"Alright, you definitely need a drink. You're coming with me to the bar! Maybe we'll get some sandwiches too." And it was decided. Chris finally accepted and followed the big man out the RPD.

It was around seven when Chris decided to go home. He felt slightly better than before, thanks to Barry. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, flicking on a light.

The first thing he noticed was the package on the kitchen table. A package? Weren't those supposed to be left outside by the door, or in the mailbox? HOW did they get into his house? Chris stepped up to the table and picked up the little box, shaking it gently. It rattled a bit.

"What IS this?" he said to no one in particular. It was neatly wrapped, complete with little ribbons that tied it together. He pulled out the ribbons and slowly unwrapped the package. Inside were six little chocolates, with different designs on each one. How cute..! Chris was flattered.

"Wow, I must have a secret admirer! I wonder who sent these..?" Chris wondered aloud. He quietly hoped they weren't poisoned and popped one in his mouth. It was creamy and delicious, almost as good as chocolate from Switzerland! Chris smiled.

"Well, that was sure nice of them! Maybe someone in the S.T.A.R.S. will know who sent this," he murmured. He took off his work coat and slipped the chocolates into one of the pockets for tomorrow. Chris then blinked his eyes tiredly and decided to head to bed early. Throughout the night he tossed and turned, and dreamed about Wesker and the S.T.A.R.S. team. It seemed to drain him even more and he woke up with lines under his eyes.

Chris' heater had worked that day, so at least he wasn't frozen solid as he walked through the door of the RPD. Work in the office went by slowly, filling out seemingly endless amounts of paperwork. They didn't receive any phone calls requiring them to leave. Despite the lack of excitement, Chris completely forgot about the package he had found last night. He was too drowsy to do much but fill out papers. It seemed to take forever, but after having a small conversation with Jill, the clock hit 6:30 and they were out of there.

It was incredibly cold outside so Chris decided to go straight home that day. Upon entering his home, a sweet, delicious smell filled his nose. _Huh?_ Chris looked around, immediately noticing the plate of cookies on the table. He was to the table in an instant. Chocolate chip cookies, his favorite! And they were still warm. How many people knew Chris' favorite cookie..? He thought a minute, and then realized that only the people in the S.T.A.R.S. team would know, as he occasionally brought chocolate chip cookies for snack and handed them out. _Probably one of the S.T.A.R.S. members knows my secret admirer, and they told them my favorite cookie.. and apparently how to get into my house. I wonder if they baked them here? _He checked the oven. Cold… The weirdness of it all creeped him out, and made him wary of the cookies. However, the smell was too tempting and he _had_ to try one. And another, and another, and soon the whole plate was empty.

"Ohh, my stomach!" moaned Chris, heading to the bathroom. Soon after closing the door he discovered the Tums on the counter. He didn't have any Tums..! Obviously, the cookie-maker knew that he would eat all of the cookies and need tummy ache medicine! How clever of them. Whoever left the presents was smarter than the usual person… Chris wondered who it could be as he swallowed two Tums and a glass of water. Jill was pretty smart, and she could pick locks. That would explain the getting into his locked up house. However, Jill had left the RPD at the same time he did; she wouldn't have time to make cookies and sneak in to deliver them. If someone outside of the RPD was the secret admirer, there was no way of guessing them right now since he didn't know that many people in Raccoon City. And then.. there was Wesker. He was on an important business trip a few states away. There was no way it could be him, period. Wesker… Chris wished he would come back sooner. Whoever gave the gifts must have known he was gone, and taken advantage of it by trying to get Chris to like THEM instead. Chris _really_ wanted Wesker… He wished his captain would like him back, so, so much. But he didn't want to disappoint his secret admirer… Baw.

Chris couldn't think straight anymore, so he decided to stop trying to think and watch some TV. Some news, a couple shows he enjoyed, and soon he was so sleepy he knew he had to get to bed before he fell asleep on his nice couch. He slowly got up and trudged to his room, laid down on the bed, and fell straight asleep. His dreams were full of warm feelings and mysterious strangers, which really didn't have anything to do with each other but anyway. Unlike the day before he woke up feeling rejuvenated.

"All right!" Chris grinned, slipping out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. Today he would ask around at the RPD, see if anyone knew anything about the mysterious gifts. Even if they knew, they probably wouldn't tell him, but it didn't hurt to ask, right? As soon as he was all washed up and in uniform, Chris got into his truck and drove to work, not noticing the cold at all.

He arrived slightly earlier than usual, so he wasn't the last to show up that day.

"Chris!" Vickers greeted him gladly. Chris nodded and stepped up behind Brad.

"How's it goin'?" he asked. Brad scanned some files on his computer.

"Great. We're actually going to be getting out of the office today, doing some investigations on the outskirts of Raccoon. There have been a few reports of suspicious activities including drug sales. Nothing too dangerous but we always gotta be prepared!" Brad told him. Chris brightened up even more. Maybe he could chat with some of his co-workers on the way there.

"When are we going?"

"Around eight; got to get there nice and early so we can get right on track." Chris nodded again. That was in a little more than a half an hour, so he shuffled to his desk to finish some things before they left. A few minutes later, Barry, Jill, and Edward arrived. Barry was finishing his breakfast; what looked like a delicious sandwich. Brad quickly informed them of the day's mission, and they headed to their desks. Barry swallowed the last bit of sandwich and waved at Chris.

"Hey! How you doin' today, buddy?" Chris waved back.

"Much better!" _I wonder if he knows anything...? _He decided to ask when they weren't surrounded by other S.T.A.R.S. members. He'd have to be patient for now...

It wasn't long before they hit the road. Brad and Jill sat in the front, Joseph in the middle, while Chris and Barry sat in the back of the SUV. When Brad and Jill started having a conversation, Chris leaned over to Barry.

"Hey Barry, I gotta tell you something." He whispered. Barry leaned over.

"Yeah?" Chris took a breath.

"For the past two nights, someone has been leaving gifts in my house… The first night it was chocolates and the second night cookies. Do you have any idea of who it might be? Does somebody _like_ me?" Barry thought a minute.

"You know, the only person I can think of would be Wesker; except, he's far away on a business trip and I don't think he likes you.. or ANY of us, really. Sorry Chris! That's pretty creepy that someone is getting into your home, though." He replied. Chris shrugged.

"I know right? And its okay, I'll ask a few other people around here." He looked up and saw that they were pulling into a slightly rundown-looking neighborhood that was also thick with trees. It seemed peaceful at the moment, but all sorts of creeps could be watching them.

"Okay, everyone split into groups of two's," Enrico ordered when everyone was out of the vehicles. "Remember, try not to disturb the people who live here for the most part, don't walk in their property, and if you find something or need back-up, radio immediately!"

"Roger!" Everyone teamed up and jogged in different directions. Chris and Jill chose to be partners this time, and they decided to check out the more forest-y sections of the neighborhood. Chris double-checked that his handgun was loaded and smiled at Jill.

"Let's do this!" she nodded back and they stepped into the trees. It was quiet… but not too quiet, since a few morning birds were chirping. Chris kept his eyes peeled, searching the woods for any danger. Although they felt tension, there didn't seem to be anyone wandering around, and they didn't find any evidence of drugs. After a good ten minutes, the two had secured the area. Chris sighed and turned to Jill.

"Seems there's nothing here, but we should probably look around just in case we missed something." He suggested. Jill agreed, resting her hands on her hips. Chris decided to ask her now…

"Hey Jill.." he started, "do you think anyone likes me? I mean _like_ likes me. Anyone you know, in or out of S.T.A.R.S.?" Jill shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know!" she replied. "I only have a few friends outside of the RPD, and they've never seen you. I haven't heard anything in the office either." Chris smiled at her.

"Oh it's okay, never mind, I-" _BAM! BAM!_ Chris felt an excruciating pain in his right thigh. His left arm, too! Some crazy idiot SHOT him!

"AUGH, WHAT? Aughh!" He dropped to the ground, swearing, and hurting too much to move. Jill spun around, shooting at whoever had got him. Then she held a button on her headset.

"We need backup! Chris' been injured and whoever shot him might be escaping!" There was a reply immediately from Enrico.

"We heard the shots, on our way!" Jill turned to Chris as it seemed the person made a run for it.

"You okay?" she asked. Blood flowed out of the holes in his arms and legs, staining the grass red.

"I guess.. ugh, but I can't really move…" he replied, grimacing. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and Rebecca appeared, rushing up to Chris.

"We need to get him to a hospital right away!" she said, wide-eyed. A few seconds later Barry and Enrico appeared, followed by Forest and Joseph. Barry had somehow managed to get a stretcher from their vehicle and get to their location lightning-fast. They rolled Chris on, even though it hurt like crap.

"Jill, Rebecca, take Chris back to the vehicle. Brad will drive him to the hospital. I need you two to report back here immediately in case something else happens, okay? We're going after the shooter." Enrico told them. They nodded and bent down to pick up the stretcher.

"Sure you can hold me?" Chris mumbled, managing a grin.

"Of course! Just because we're girls..-"

"Okay okay, just take me back so I can get these dang bullets out of my body."

"Roger!"

An hour later, Chris groaned in his hospital bed. The doctors had told him he was very lucky- the two bullets had missed the bone, and he was a healthy young male. However, he still had to stay in the hospital for a week so the wounds wouldn't get infected. He was due for surgery in five minutes and had very recently taken a pill that would make him sleep and feel less pain. It was so hard to think straight… _Oh no, what if that person leaves stuff in my house again..? I won't be home for a long time... I miss… I miss Wesker….. _Chris thought, and then faded away into sleep. The drug was strong, and he'd be out for several hours.

Sometime later, Chris groggily opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Red everywhere.. And green. Was it Christmas already? _Oh boy, I hope I get…_ Wait a second. Chris snapped back to reality. That's right; he had been shot on his mission earlier! Everything from the past few days came flooding back to him, making him moan and rub his eyes. Something smelled fresh.. He laid there a minute, eyes closed and taking in the nice scent. It was.. what was it.. Chris opened his eyes. And his breath was taken away. The room was filled with beautiful roses. There was a bouquet on the table, and the rest of them were scattered about. There must have been 50, 60 of them! One lay on his chest, placed there tenderly by his secret lover… No wonder it had smelled so fresh, in here… Before he could process the rest of his thoughts, he was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Wow, somebody _really_ loves you!" a doctor told him, stepping into the room. Chris blinked.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked, still in a daze. The doctor shook his head.

"No, sorry. One minute the room was empty, and the next, filled with roses! Whoever delivered them is _very_ sneaky. Well, Mr. Redfield, how are you feeling? Physically, I mean." Chris nodded.

"I don't feel a thing.." he told the doctor. "Just really sleepy.. and.. hungry.."

"Up for visitors? There are two people in the waiting room, uh.. Jill and Barry I think." Chris nodded approval and the doctor disappeared for a few moments, reappearing with his two friends. Jill held a vase full of colorful flowers. They gaped when they entered the room, completely shocked at their new surroundings.

"Hey guys.." Chris greeted them, grinning sheepishly.

"Well now!" Jill exclaimed. "It looks like we weren't the first to get here!"

"Who in the world are these from?" Barry asked, stepping over to the bedside while trying to avoid squishing the roses on the floor. Chris shook his head, unable to give a real answer.

"Oh, I know, it's that secret admirer you were talking about earlier isn't it?" Jill asked, following Barry. "This is amazing."

"I know…" Chris managed to whisper. Then he remembered the mission. "Hey, so what happened after I left earlier? Did you catch that guy who shot me?" He was eager for an answer. Barry grinned.

"Oh, we got him all right. Cornered him between a fence and a building. He wouldn't tell us any info about the drug selling going on, but he'll be held for interrogation and arrested afterwards." He told Chris.

"The S.T.A.R.S. team will be heading back there for the next few days for further investigation." Jill added. "But more importantly, how are _you_ feeling, Chris?" Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes again.

"Extremely sleepy. I don't feel any pain where I was shot, but I'm sure I will when these meds wear off. You guys be sure to visit me after work every day.. So I don't die of boredom. And I don't want to miss too much at work…"

"Chris, don't worry about work! Just make sure you get a lot of rest so you can come back sooner. And we'll visit you!" Jill assured. For the next ten minutes, the three chatted about various things, until the doctor told them the visiting hours were over. They said their goodbyes and stepped back out of the room. A nurse offered to put all of the roses in some vases, so they wouldn't wilt, and Chris agreed. He was starting to feel pretty hungry after not eating since breakfast, so he ordered up a meal and ate like an American.

When it was time for bed, his wounds started to ache, but not too bad. The scent of roses still filled the air, giving him comfort and making him feel warm inside. The brunette soon fell asleep and slept soundly throughout the night.

The next week passed by slowly and peacefully. Every day he got visits from various S.T.A.R.S. members, passing him get-well cards and small treats. But what Chris looked forward to most was the evenings, when he would wake up from his nap to find a new mysterious gift. It was always exciting to see what he'd get this time, and maybe there would be a clue to who this secret person was. He had a growing suspicion, but it was always pushed away. Wesker was still on the business trip anyway… And as the days passed by, Chris realized he missed Wesker even more. Did anyone inform him that he had been shot? Was he worried about him? He couldn't help thinking about these things as he lay in the hospital bed, clinging to his latest present.

Seven days after the incident, Chris was set to leave the hospital. The bullet holes had healed very quickly, and the doctors were all very surprised. They told him to take it easy for the next few weeks, not engaging in physical missions any time soon. Chris grudgingly agreed, and left the hospital with Jill, who was driving him home.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone tonight?" Jill asked for the third time that night. "We could always get someone to stay with you…"

"No thanks Jill, I think I'll be fine! I just want to sleep anyway." Chris assured her. Jill smiled.

"Alright then, here we are! See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep! Thanks for the ride." Chris slipped out of the car and closed the door, nodding at his friend. Then he turned towards his apartment with a sigh. He almost did want someone to stay there with him, but he wouldn't say so. Why would it make a difference, anyway? He usually slept alone, with the exception of the past week. Chris started towards the building stopping at the door to fish the keys out of his pocket. Before hand met the doorknob, the door slipped open. It was dark inside…

"Huh?" Chris gasped. He looked over his shoulder; Jill had already pulled away. Should he step inside? What if there was a psychopath in there waiting to murder him? "Who's there?" he called. Nothing.. He decided to risk it. Chris dashed inside and quickly flipped on the nearest light. The living room was empty, and so was the kitchen. Chris took a breath and ran around the house, turning on every single light. It appeared to be empty, maybe he had forgotten to lock it.. and close it… He was relieved to find that nothing was missing or out of place, and decided to get some food in the kitchen.

Upon entering the dining room, Chris' jaw dropped to the floor. On the table lay a cooked dinner; turkey, mashed potatoes, rolls, and wine. He was too stunned to move, and whirled around when he heard an achingly familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Christopher…" Albert Wesker said coolly. The blond's hair was slicked back, and his sunglasses were surprisingly off, revealing ice-blue eyes. He stood only a few feet away from Chris, which surprised him even more.

"We… Wha… How did you…?" Chris managed to spit out. Wesker slipped past Chris and into the dining room.

"Sh sh sh… First let's eat," he told him. He practically had to lead Chris to his chair, since he was still in shock. He sat down, and then it all came rushing to him at once.

"You sent the gifts, didn't you?" Chris blurted out. Wesker poured the wine and sat down on the other end of the table. He looked Chris in the eye.

"Perhaps I did."

"I thought you were on a business trip?"

"I was, however it was not as far away I told them it would be, and I had the evenings to myself. Come, eat now." Wesker told him. Chris dished up quickly and passed the food to his captain. As he ate, he couldn't stop looking at and admiring Wesker's beautiful face. There wasn't a single imperfection, and his eyes.. Oh, they were stunning. It was no wonder he always wore sunglasses; it was to keep people from staring. His eyes weren't cold and hard like he had imagined; they were full of life.

_Wesker's here, Albert Wesker, here in my house. Wesker's in my house, and he sent me all those gifts!_ Was all Chris could think. He enjoyed every delicious bite of the meal made by his beloved Wesker. The time passed by peacefully. Although Chris still had endless amounts of questions, most of the shock had ebbed away, leaving mostly bubbling happiness. When they were both too full to take another bite, Wesker strode over and took Chris' hand. He then led them to the couch, but they didn't sit down yet.

"Wh-" Chris started, but he was cut off.

"Shh Chris.." the captain hushed. He gazed into Chris' eyes. "From the beginning, you were always my favorite S.T.A.R.S. member. I adored you, and I've tried incredibly hard to hide it. Office relationships are usually frowned upon, you see. But your feelings for me were clear..." Chris opened his mouth to say something but was stopped again by Wesker, who rested two fingers on his lips to silence him.

"This business trip was perfect for me to let you know how I feel in a way that makes me the most comfortable. And so I ask you this now, dear Christopher. How would you like it if we started dating…?" he finally finished. He stared intently at Chris, willing him to say yes.

"I… I would love it! Yes, yes! Oh Wesker!"All of Chris' dreams came true that very instant. The two embraced each other tightly, neither of them ever wanting to let go. They had both longed for this moment for an achingly long time. Tears rolled down Chris' face.

"One more thing.." Wesker murmured. "Call me Albert."

"Okay.. Albert!" Chris replied, burying his face in Albert's chest. They stayed together for what seemed like forever, cherishing every second.

"I don't want to be here alone tonight! Will you stay?" Chris asked, standing up straight. Wesker smiled; a rare thing to see indeed.

"Of course I will stay, dear heart." He told him. They held hands all the way to Chris' bedroom, only letting go to get on their night clothes. When they were both tucked in bed, Chris rolled over to face his Albert.

"I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too, Chris.." Wesker murmured back. He fell asleep very fast, or so Chris thought. When the blond started to breathe slightly heavier, Chris stroked his perfect body ever so gently. He had assumed the man was asleep, but he was actually aware of it all. The tips of Albert's lips curved up, and he snuggled a bit closer to Chris. Soon they were both asleep, curled in each other's warm embrace.

_This.._ Chris decided. _Was the best gift in the world._


End file.
